The invention relates to a connecting means for two parts in a fluid conducting assembly and more especially in a modularly designed means for handling compressed air, comprising holding portions located on sides opposite to one another athwart the direction of mounting of the parts, said holding portions being associated with each other in pairs when said parts are put together, and furthermore connecting members adapted to be mounted on the pairs of associated holding portions in a connecting position, said connecting members being able to be clamped by a clamping means in a clamping direction, which is athwart the said direction of mounting, against the respectively associated pairs of holding portions in order to cause the parts to be clamped together at facing joint faces thereof.